Tu Verdadero Poder
by Ine-capa
Summary: A raíz de un evento inesperado Silver le debe a Shadow su vida... pero este último sale herido. Aceptará Shadow la ayuda de Silver? ShadowxSilver Shadilver, rateado M por futuro posible yaoi.
1. Atención No Deseada

Capítulo 1 – Atención no deseada

_Ok, sí, yo nunca besé a nadie. Acaso es eso malo? _Era dificil resistir las ganas de darle un puñetazo en plena cara al Haz Azul mientras éste estaba ahí parado, riéndose durante esos 15 segundos que parecían no terminar. _Cómo puede ser eso _gracioso _de todas las cosas?_ Frunciendo el ceño, Silver miraba cómo Sonic finalmente dejaba sus burlas y eventualmente recuperaba el aliento.

-"No lo puedo creer. Especialmente viniendo del futuro, a ver... la gente se besa por primera vez siendo cada vez más joven con el pasar de las décadas, no? Así que la tendencia sería... bueno, en serio, de verdad tienes 15 años??"

-"De hecho, cumplí 16 el mes pasado, recuerdas?"- Eso sólo hizo que Silver se sintiera peor. –"Y tampoco es como si tuviéramos tiempo libre en el futuro para estar... _besándonos_ entre nosotros..."

-"Si, bueno, tienes razón. Pero estuviste aquí dos años ya... Bueno, intentaré estar alerta por si te encuentro una buena pareja. Quizá Cream se preste para el cargo... *risitas*"

-"Ok, basta con eso! Y no involucres a la pequeña Cream. Besar no es algo tan importante, o si! Creo que hay cosas más importantes en la vida, como... ser de ayuda, y... eh... proteger a los demás..." _Genial, ahora me estoy sonrojando como un tonto. Ya ni se lo que estoy diciendo, a veces soy un poco estúpido. Como hace diez minutos, cuando pensé que entablar conversación con Sonic era seguro, después de que insistió tanto. Y TENÍA que sacar este tema en particular... Porqué no me rehusé y ya?_

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo... está bien. No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Y en parte tienes razón: No deberías tomártelo tan a pecho. Y bueno... está bien asustarte cuando tienes que enfrentarlo por primera vez, y puedo entender que rechazaras a esa chica porque te pusiste nervioso, quizás... no la conocías bien! No es como si debieras sentirte excitado con la primer cosa con pechos que se cruce en tu camino, eso es mas bien lo que pasa con Jet últimamente... Pero, si una chica vuelve a tirársete así, no dudes en presentársela a Knux. Vaya que le vendría bien algo de compañía!"

-"Te escuché!" – El equidna rojo conocido como Knuckles se acercaba a la casa de Silver en ese mismo momento. –"No necesito a nadie más, Rouge estará de vuelta en una semana. Y mírate, chico azul, no te veo a TI saliendo con chicas bonitas en absoluto. Qué hay, Silver. Podrías prestarme algo de atún? Ya no me queda."

Después de darle a Knuckles dos latas de atún, ...y tres tomates, _y_ una piña, _y_ un poco de jamón, dejaron a Silver solo y finalmente pudo ponerse a pensar. Habiéndose despedido de sus amigos, se fue para adentro. Tenía una hermosa casa en lo alto de una colina, ahora que había decidido que se quedaría en este tiempo. Era pequeña pero acogedora, con un pequeño jardín y una terraza al aire libre al nivel del suelo que parecía un mirador natural. En ella había una mesa de madera redonda, junto con unas sillas que hacían juego. Era el lugar perfecto para comer o beber algo a la mañana o por la tarde. Se podía ver todo el Valle Verde desde ahí arriba, y ahora que era verano los pastizales del valle estaban cubiertos de numerosas clases de flores salvajes. Dentro de la casa, casi todos los muebles estaban hechos también de madera, y su sala de estar tenía los sillones más cómodos en los que Tails jamás hubiera dormido, según sus propias palabras. De vez en cuando, alguno de los amigos de Silver se quedaba a dormir en su casa por una o dos noches, para hacerle compañía. Se sentía bien estando rodeado de hombres, pero últimamente las mujeres lo hacían sentirse nervioso; desde que se habían dado cuenta de que Silver era gentil y educado además de ser maravilloso, valiente, poderoso y absolutamente sexy, se la pasaban encima suyo intendando llamar su atención. Pero el erizo color de marfil no estaba para nada acostumbrado a este trato como sí lo estaba Sonic, siempre rodeado de sus fans. Silver era completamente inexperto en cuestiones del amor y el romance, y éstas parecían haber llegado a él incluso antes de que pudiera sentir una natural curiosidad en ellas por sí mismo. Y justo tenía que haber recordado _ese_ evento pasado...

Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás respirando pesadamente. Se quedó ahí por unos segundos y suspiró. _Jamás dije que no conocía bien a esa chica. Era Blaze quien había intentado besarme esa tarde hace dos años, y eso me había asustado._ En ese entonces, Blaze había visto la cara de Silver y había decidido abandonar la idea, porque sabía que él no la hubiera detenido, aunque era claro por su expresión que el muchacho no había estado para nada cómodo con aquella situación. Así que ella sencillamente le dijo que todo estaba bien, que él quizá no estaba preparado para una relación, y sencillamente lo abrazó y le dijo por enésima vez que ella se preocupaba por él y que podía contar con ella siempre que la necesitara. Blaze era una persona maravillosa, Silver sabía eso. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la situación lo había hecho acojonarse en aquel momento, y agradecía que ella hubiera parado. _Supongo que hice bien en no contarle ese detalle a Sonic. Es buen amigo, pero dudo que me hubiera podido dar un buen consejo sobre eso. Aún hoy me cuesta hablar sobre Blaze... Después de todo, él no se siente nervioso o avergonzado cuando Amy le está encima, así que qué sabría él...?_

Se quedó ahí por una hora o dos, pensando en cómo el amor era un tema casi desconocido en su hogar en el futuro, cómo el miedo y la supervivencia eran mucho más importantes en ese entonces. La reproducción se enseñaba, por supuesto, pero sonaba tan sistemática y lógica que nunca le había dedicado demasiada atención. ¿Y el amor? ¿Qué función cumplía? Siguió pensando y considerando, siempre recordando ese momento en el que no había tenido ningún control sobre la situación, hasta que el sol se puso en el horizonte. Cerró las cortinas dejando fuera un cielo crepuscular naranja y púrpura, y se fue a la cocina a prepararse una ensalada. _Cierto, los tomates. Realmente debería aprender a decir que 'no' para variar..._


	2. La Gran Sorpresa

Capítulo 2 – La gran sorpresa

Los últimos días de Enero eran tan calurosos como cualquier otro año en el Hemisferio Sur. Silver se despertó, se estiró y bostezó. Eran las siete y media de la mañana, y tenía que prepararse para ir al evento de celebración al que estaba invitado en Saltown. Estaban organizando algún tipo de fiesta en honor a Sonic y compañía (él incluído), quienes habían salvado dicho lugar dos meses atrás. La invitación no daba mucha información sobre de qué se trataría el evento, así que Silver pensaba en él como una fiesta sorpresa.

Terminó de ponerse sus guantes y botas y se emprolijó y acicaló las púas y su mullido y suave pelo del pecho. _Supongo que con esto será suficiente, no decía nada de llevar ropa formal en la invitación..._

Llegó un poquito temprano, como solía hacer. La plaza central estaba llena de gente, pero todos se encontraban detrás de una vallas como las que ponen en los conciertos o los desfiles de gente famosa. Del otro lado, un pequeño zorro de dos colas y un erizo negro estaban parados cerca de lo que parecía un improvisado escenario. Así que Tails y Shadow ya estaban ahí... Knuckles probablemente llegaría unos 5 a 10 minutos más tarde de lo indicado y a Sonic siempre le gustaba hacer la entrada en el último minuto (que él había perfeccionado a 'entrada en el último segundo'). Respecto a las chicas, bueno, ellas siempre llegaban unos 15 minutos tarde. Viendo que aún tenía algo de tiempo hasta que llegaran los demás, se adelantó a saludar a sus dos amigos ya presentes.

"Hola Shadow, ¿cómo estás?" –Silver extendió su mano esperando que Shadow hiciera lo mismo pero sólo recibió un frío y seco "Hola, Silver" como respuesta. Al menos el erizo negro lo había mirado mientras le decía las palabras. Eso era más de lo que se podía esperar, tratándose de Shadow. Silver lo sabía, pero de todas maneras nunca conseguía dejar de lado sus buenos modales. Renunció al apretón de manos y bajó la suya.

- "No estaba seguro si vendrías, ya que no lo hiciste la última vez... Qu-quiero decir, es bueno verte cerca de nuevo" añadió Silver. No quería sonar como si no quisiera verlo, o algo por el estilo.

- "No tenía nada mejor que hacer." – Shadow simplemente miró hacia otro lado y Silver concluyó que el erizo negro debía haber tenido suficiente actividad social por el resto de la semana. Encaró a su otro amigo entonces.

-"¡Hola Tails!"-saludó al zorro de dos colas.

-"¿Qué hay, Silver? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos." – El pequeño zorro parecía absorto en algo y no miraba a su interlocutor blanco mientras respondía.

-"¿Hay algo que te molesta? Te ves un poco... demasiado serio."

- "Oh, espero que no sea nada. Es solo este presentimiento que tuve desde que llegué aquí, ¿ves a esa gente allá...? Están susurrando cosas y mirándonos con una expresión extraña. Sonríen, pero es como si estuvieran fingiendo..."

- "¿Eso crees?" – Silver miró a la gente de la que Tails estaba hablando y no vio nada raro en ellos. Quizá estaban un poco estáticos, pero era probablemente porque estaban escondiéndoles una sorpresa. –"Creo que simplemente están ansiosos por algo, probablemente algo que tenga que ver con la celebración... No deberíamos preocuparnos. Creo que están bien."

- "No es su seguridad la que me preocupa..." – Las palabras de Tails fueron completamente borradas por un sonido de ráfaga mientras el Haz Azul aterrizaba en el escenario, creando una corriente de aire enorme entre ellos, la cual arruinó sus acicaladuras matutinas de púas y pelaje.

- "¡Hola a todos! Aquí está su hombre. La Cosa Viva Más Veloz a su servicio. ¿Me esperaron por mucho tiempo? Jeje."

- "Oh, ciertamente, es a ti a quien estábamos esperando-" dijo una voz grave. Un hombre con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, llevando un sombrero de gala, se adelantó de entre la gente. Estaba transpirando bajo esas ropas formales, pero sus gordos labios formaban una gran sonrisa. – "Si fuera tan amable, ¿podría por favor acercarse hasta aquí?" –Señaló hacia la plataforma que parecía un escenario –"Me gustaría introducirlo personalmente a la gente de mi pueblo para que todos sepan quiénes son sus salvadores, a quienes deben serles agradecidos."

Sonic apareció junto a este hombre en menos de un milisegundo y estiró su mano cálidamente. Amaba el sentimiento de que su trabajo tuviese este tipo de resultados, con la gente estando tan a salvo y feliz. Y unas pocas docenas de perritos calientes gratis de vez en cuando no lastimaban tampoco.

- "¡Hey, chicos! ¡Vengan aquí para que todos puedan verlos!" – gritó Sonic y Silver, Tails y Shadow comenzaron a caminar hacia la plataforma. Estaba decorada como una especie de escenario de entrega de premios, había un par de micrófonos en un atril, y lo que parecía una mesa con algunas flores y comida en ella. Todos los que estaban alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorearlos, aunque no saltaban locamente, como los fans solían hacerlo. Sin embargo, Sonic estaba demasiado excitado como para notarlo.

- "¿No deberíamos esperar a las chicas?" – le susurró Silver a Tails en el oído. Pero el zorro ni siquiera lo escuchó. Había notado que algo estaba muy, muy mal con el escenario. Y con el ruido de motor que salía de debajo.

- "Espera, Sonic, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo?" dijo Tails en voz alta para que lo pudiera oir. Sólo esperaba que Sonic se bajara de ahí lo antes posible.

- "¿Qué ocurre, Tails? ¿Por qué no podemos empezar ya a disfrutar de la fiesta de una vez?" – Sonic empezó a bajar las escaleras de la plataforma caminando para demostrar que estaba molesto. Caminar era la forma de hacer pucheros de Sonic. De repente el rostro del hombre del traje se volvió terriblemente serio y gritó " ¡NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE!" y tiró del micrófono como lo hubiera hecho con una palanca. Todo el escenario comenzó a temblar e instantáneamente numerosos artefactos que parecían enormes brazos mecánicos irrumpieron a través del suelo, dando latigazos en todas las direcciones. La gente comenzó a gritar y a correr como loca, algunos sonaban como si hubieran sido golpeados por esas especies de tentáculos mecánicos con pinzas. Silver consiguió detener uno que iba hacia ellos mientras escuchaba al hombre de antes decir, en un tono histérico: " ¡¡Éste no era el trato!! ¡¡¡Prometiste que no lastimarías a mi gente!!!"

"¡UUUUH-JO-JO-JO!®" Una nueva y mucho más pequeña máquina apareció, surcando el aire sobre el escenario. Como se esperaba, la nave redonda y personal llevaba encima al infame Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. Todo se volvió un caos. "¡Atrapen a ese erizo! ¡No me importa lo que le pase al resto!" Tras los gritos de Eggman podía oírse la voz de Tails, estaba chillando. Silver pudo ver a Sonic por un instante, cortando el tentáculo que había atrapado al pequeño zorro y liberándolo. La gente ahora gritaba y chillaba de terror, esparcidos por doquier mientras corrían en todas las direcciones. Pedazos del escenario que habían estado cubriendo la máquina comenzaron a caer, amenazando con golpear a la gente que aún se encontraba demasiado cerca, y fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que Silver sintió su cuerpo siendo atraído brutalmente a través del aire, hasta chocar dolorosamente con lo que debía de ser una superficie metálica.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Silver no podía ver el suelo, solo cielo y más cielo hasta donde llegaba la vista. Los brazaletes metálicos en sus guantes y botas estaban pegados a esta 'pared' bajo él, tenía que ser alguna clase de imán gigante que estaba orientado hacia arriba, de modo que no podía ver el piso. Gimió de dolor y, aún jadeando, intentó usar sus poderes para liberarse, pero el campo magnético era tan fuerte que probablemente era la razón por la cual no conseguía hacer que sus poderes funcionaran. El imán se inclinó un poco y Silver pudo ver qué tan alto se encontraba, al menos unos 7 u 8 metros sobre el nivel del suelo. Podía saltar desde ahí sin problemas, pero debía liberarse primero, y para sacarse los guantes y las botas necesitaba al menos una mano libre. Mientras intentaba moverse desesperadamente sin resultados, escuchó un fuerte 'CLANG' y una maldición que venían desde su derecha. Volteó su cabeza y vio a Shadow, sus zapatos pegados al imán que afortunadamente estaba orientado hacia arriba otra vez, de modo que podía estar casi parado en vertical.

- "¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡Mis piernas!!" La furia invadió la cara de Shadow, parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien, Silver sólo esperaba que no fuera a él. Con sus manos libres, el erizo de color ebonita consiguió sacarse uno de sus zapatos de suela metálica y ponerse su correspondiente anillo en una de sus muñecas (que ya tenía su anillo propio). Fue entonces cuando Silver vio algo gigantesco parecido una garra metálica, toda cubierta de cuchillas, viniendo hacia él.

- "¡Sh- SH-SHADOW! ¡CUIDADO!" Su grito hizo que Shadow se diera cuenta del peligro inminente en que se encontraba Silver y logró justo a tiempo sacarse su otro zapato y saltar sobre él, con la intención de proteger su cuerpo del ataque con el suyo propio. La garra habría impactado sobre ellos directamente, pero Shadow tomó a Silver por los hombros y, torciendo su cuerpo, puso toda su fuerza restante en una feroz patada al costado de la garra, haciendo que errara su objetivo por unos pocos centímetros. La garra golpeó el imán a su lado con un fuerte 'CLONG'. Shadow se volvió hacia Silver nuevamente, aún sujetándolo por los hombros. Durante un segundo, todo lo que Silver pudo ver fue a Shadow, sus ojos rubí abriéndose más que nunca. Después los cerró tan fuerte como pudo e incrementó la fuerza con que sujetaba a Silver, mientras dejaba escapar el gemido de dolor más desgarrador que Silver jamás hubiera escuchado.

- "¡YAAARRRGHHHH--! ¡¡AH, MALDICIÓN!! ¡AAARGHH!" Los ojos de Silver ahora también estaban muy abiertos, mientras Shadow aullaba en agonía justo encima suyo. El aroma de la sangre del erizo oscuro rápidamente alcanzó su nariz... Tenía que sacarlos de allí de inmediato, pero no sabía cómo. Empezando a desesperarse y al borde del llanto nervioso, vió a Shadow abrir sus ojos otra vez. El erizo rojinegro revisó rápidamente los brazos y piernas de Silver antes de exclamar "¡No te muevas!"

Sin decir más, golpeó violentamente sus cuatro brazaletes, en un intento de quebrarlos y permitir que Silver pudiera moverse libremente otra vez. Sin embargo, al estar cargados con el poder de Silver, no pudo hacerles ni un rasguño incluso después de varios puñetazos. Sólo estaba lastimándose las manos en vano. Silver intentó explicarle que había un método para abrirlos, pero sólo atinó a mirarlo con desesperación al notar que la garra se preparaba para un segundo ataque.

- "¡¡Está regresando!!" Los ojos de Shadow parecieron mirar al vacío por un segundo, sumidos en pensamiento rápido y profundo, y dio con la solución. Tomó la Esmeralda Caos roja de entre sus púas y exclamó "¡CHAOS CONTROL!". Cuando la garra hizo contacto, lo único que quedaba en el imán eran los zapatos de Shadow y de Silver, y los guantes de este último.

Shadow gritó de dolor al tocar el suelo. Su pierna estaba cubierta de sangre, aparentemente la garra tenía cuchillas donde la había golpeado usando toda su fuerza. Carente de sus accesorios y de un control seguro sobre sus poderes psicoquinéticos con ellos*, Silver tomó a Shadow en sus brazos y sencillamente corrió tan rápido como pudo. No estaban en una posición que les permitiera hacer otra cosa en ese momento, o eso pensaba Silver.

- "¡CHAOS SPEAR!" – Shadow aún quería destruir a los bastardos robots que lo habían herido. Su ataque golpeó el brazo mecánico que sostenía el imán y éste cayó a la tierra, finalmente desactivado. Aparentemente las chicas ya habían llegado, porque Rouge, que por lo visto había decidido regresar antes de lo esperado, estaba 'atornillando' a Eggman con su patada-tornillo y Amy estaba ayudando a Sonic con el poder de su temible martillo Piko-Piko. Cream apareció de pronto enfrente de Silver, quien casi choca con ella por no estar mirando hacia adelante.

- "¡Uoah! ¡Cream!" – Ella y Cheese habían venido a la celebración, y dada la situación habían decidido ayudar en la forma en que pudieran. Cuando ella vió la sangre en la pierna de Shadow, se preocupó muchísimo.

- "¡¿Se encuentran bien?!" preguntó.

- "Yo sí... pero Shadow está herido-"

- "¡No se preocupen por mi, sólo dile a alguien que le alcance al chico sus guantes y botas, realmente podría usarlos ahora, están allí!" interrumpió Shadow. Cream corrió tan rápido como pudo para decirle a Amy sobre las cosas que se habían caído, y cuando volvió donde estaban Silver y Shadow, una inmensa explosión hizo que los tres se cayeran al suelo. Sonic acababa de atravesar el núcleo del robot de los tentáculos y el Huevo-móvil de Eggman salió disparado hacia el cielo.

*Ésto puede no ser acertado, pero en esta historia los guantes y las botas de Silver le dan control sobre sus poderes, que de otra forma serían demasiado inmanejables y podrían dañarlo a él mismo y a los que lo rodean.


	3. Una Inesperada Deuda de por Vida

**Nota de la autora: Los capítulos 1 y 2 que estaban publicados hasta hoy eran una traducción de mi fic original en inglés. Puesto que mi idioma natal es el español, la traducción sonaba mucho peor de lo que realmente puedo escribir si me lo propongo, y con vocabulario mucho más limmitad, por lo que reescribí los primeros dos capítulos. Quienes ya los hayan leído están invitados a releerlos desde ahora. En adelante, no traduciré más los capítulos del inglés, sino que reescribiré la historia de modo que quede lo mejor posible usando el idioma que mejor manejo. Nada más, disfruten la 3ra parte!**

Capítulo 3 – Una inesperada deuda de por vida

Una vez que recuperó sus zapatos y el anillo que le faltaba, Shadow desapareció usando su Chaos Control. Silver nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él. En cambio fue a donde estaban sus amigos para darles una mano, Tails había sido herido y Knuckles se había desmayado en algún momento durante la batalla. Cerca de 20 ciudadanos habían salido heridos también pero ninguno estaba en peligro ni había fallecido. El hombre del traje, el alcalde de Saltown, explicó que habían sido forzados a ayudar a Eggman bajo amenaza de destruír nuevamente su ciudad, con ellos incluidos esta vez. Sus esperanzas residían en que Sonic y los demás los volvieran a salvar una vez más. De todas maneras se sentían en falta con sus salvadores, pero Sonic sólo les pidió que, cuando estuvieran listos, prepararan una verdadera fiesta y que los invitaran a ella. Podía ser un niñato inmaduro a veces, pero también sabía llevar a cabo su papel de héroe. Tenía el don de dar esperanzas a la gente incluso en los momentos más difíciles.

Ni bien terminó de hablar con el alcalde, corrió hasta donde se encontraba Tails y lo rodeó con su brazo. Su expresión se tornó tan seria como era posible. La herida no era profunda, pero había hecho llorar a Tails. Sonic le haría pagar a Robotnik la próxima vez que sus caminos se cruzaran... Por diez, si era necesario.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron y todo pareció volver lentamente a la normalidad, Silver partió hacia su casa. El brazo de Tails sanaría enseguida y Knuckles solo se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero como la tenía tan dura, se recuperó bastante rápido y hasta recordaba quién era y todo. Pero nadie parecía preocuparse por Shadow, ya que era común que desapareciera de ese modo, y en definitiva siempre reaparecía más adelante, en plena forma. Nadie se preocupaba esta vez, excepto Silver. Le debía la vida, y por su culpa su pierna estaba en un estado terrible... _Está bien dejarlo ser de esa manera? Quizás debería hacer algo al respecto..._

Una vez que llegó a su hogar intentó relajarse y recuperarse después de la agitada experiencia. Pero se halló a sí mismo mirando el techo, pensando cómo Shadow estaría sufriendo por su herida en ese momento. La duda lo acompañó durante todo el resto del día, y durante gran parte de la noche. Después de unas escasas horas de sueño, Silver despertó al otro día con el pensamiento aún en su cabeza. Lo estaba devorando vivo, y era consciente de que volvería a tener problemas para conciliar el sueño otra vez esa noche a menos que actuara. Los recuerdos recurrentes del reciente evento no lo ayudaban en lo más mínimo, ya que aún tenía flashes de lo ocurrido, los gritos, los sonidos metálicos, el dolor en su cuerpo, el olor de la sangre de Shadow. Así que, justo después de que comenzara a ponerse el sol, se decidió y juntó varias cosas encima de la cama. Una vez que tenía todo lo que necesitaba partió hacia la casa de Shadow.

Tanto la casa de Silver como la de Shadow les habían sido ofrecidas como presentes. Habían pertenecido a personas que ya no hacían uso de ellas y decidieron entregarlas a aquellos que habían demostrado coraje y heroísmo tras rescatarlos en numerosas oportunidades de los ataques de Eggman. Silver había redecorado su casa, pero Shadow nunca había cambiado significativamente la apariencia de la suya desde que se había mudado. Aún tenía los mismos viejos muebles y algunas plantas permanecían muertas en sus macetones, totalmente olvidadas. Por suerte, incluso las antiguas casas como esa estaban tecnológicamente equipadas por sus anteriores dueños, por eso Shadow pudo atender al timbre desde su habitación, con algo de suerte sin tener que levantarse de la cama siquiera.

-"Quién es?" sonó una voz grave a través de un pequeño altavoz.

-"Shadow?" Soy yo, Silver. E- espero no haberte desperdado..."

-"No lo has hecho. Qué necesitas?"

-"Puedo entrar? Te traje algunas cosas..." Después de unos segundos de silencio, Silver agregó: "Puedo entrar por una ventana para que no tengas que... eh... caminar mucho..." Aún se sentía responsable por la herida de Shadow. No podía evitarlo.

-"... Segundo piso, sobre la pared lateral a tu izquierda. La última ventana. La abriré." Shadow abrió entonces dicha ventana que era suficientemente grande para que Silver entrara sin tener que agacharse. Un Silver flotante estaba esperando fuera, suspendido en el aire apenas un poco más abajo del nivel de la ventana, de modo que Shadow estaba más alto que él, en un ademán respetuoso. Traía una mochila que se veía un poco pesada.

-"Perdón por molestarte por esto pero... pensé que... bueno, ya que tú... te lastimaste cuando... ayer- bueno, yo... uh..." No había practicado lo que diría. _Quizás esto no fue tan buena idea después de todo?_

-"Vas a entrar o no?"

-"Ah, si, perdón" – Silver esperó a que Shadow se retirara de la ventana para acostarse de nuevo en su cama antes de entrar a la habitación.

Se veía desordenada. Contra la pared a su izquierda Silver vio la cama de plaza y media, su cabecera contra dicha pared, con sus sábanas blancas todas arrugadas bajo el erizo negro. No había mantas, no había necesidad de usarlas en verano. Había dos mesitas de noche a ambos lados de la cama. Ubicados sobre la más cercana a Silver había una jarra vacía y un vaso que apenas tenía un sorbo de agua. Del lado izquierdo de la cama, al fondo, sobre la otra mesita había una lámpara de noche pequeña que emitía una luz más bien débil y amarillenta que hacía que la habitación se viera un poco triste y extrañamente pequeña. Pero 'pequeña' tenía que ser una ilusión; contra la pared frente a Silver, al fondo de la habitación, se encontraba un enorme, antiguo y oscuro armario ropero de madera. Contra la pared a su derecha, Silver pudo ver un escritorio más bien grande, con algunos cajones. Su madera era más clara que la del armario, y definitivamente se veía más nuevo. Sobre él, así como repartidos por la habitación, pudo ver algunos vendajes manchados con sangre y unas pocas páginas de algún periódico. La puerta de la habitación, detrás del escritorio sobre la pared de la derecha, estaba cerrada.

-"Bien. Qué era lo que querías?" Las palabras de Shadow captaron la atención de Silver. De inmediato intentó dar un vistazo a la herida de Shadow, pero éste ya había ocultado su pierna entre las sábanas, por lo que decidió mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Bueno... Yo... sólo pensé que podría ofrecerte mi ayuda hasta que te recuperes de tu herida. Después de todo, si no fuese por mi culpa, no la tendrías en primer lugar... Es decir, yo soy responsable de ella. Pienso que debes estar teniendo problemas para caminar, así que... quizás yo podría... estar... por aquí hasta que te mejores... ? Estoy libre esta semana, así que... Quizá podría ser de ayuda... serte útil... para ayudarte... hasta que te recuperes..."_ Y por qué esto sonaba mucho mejor cuando estaba en casa? Por un momento hasta parecía tener sentido. Es Shadow con quien estoy hablando. No sé qué decir ahora. Y me está mirando con esos ojos fríos..._ No dijo nada más. Sólo quería saber qué era lo que Shadow había entendido hasta el momento a partir de sus torpes palabras, y cuál era su opinión la respecto. Eso es, si no decidía simplemente sacarlo a patadas de su casa con su pierna sana.

-"Qué... es lo que pretendes hacer, exactamente?" Parecía que había una chance, después de todo.

-"Bueno... algunas cosa como conseguirte comida, comprar y traerte lo que sea que necesites, y... bueno, de donde vengo, en el futuro, recibí clases de primeros auxilios avanzados, así que quizás podría revisar tu herida para asegurarme de que está sanando correctamente. Oí que nunca fuiste a un médico, y pensé que esta vez no sería diferente."

-"Pensaste bien. Y no necesito que me agradezcas lo que hice. Lo hice porque tú, y cualquier otro con la habilidad necesaria habrían hecho lo mismo. No quiero nada a _cambio_. Y no deberías echarte la culpa, no es como si hubiera estado siguiendo órdenes de nadie."

-"Sí, lo siento, pero aún así... Yo probablemente no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti, así que... ésto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Estoy en deuda contigo. Aunque esto sea inesperado, supongo que es como las cosas se dieron."

-"Qué llevas en la mochila?" – Shadow de pronto cambió de tema. _Supongo que después de todo no está interesado..._

-"Ah, traje un kit de primeros auxilios y algo de comida que preparé en casa. Pensé que tal vez no tenías nada para esta noche?"

-"Tengo algo en el refrigerador."

-"Ah... ya veo..." – _Bueno, al menos lo intenté._

-"Pero no durará mucho. Probablemente no tenga nada para mañana, así que... lo tomaré. ...si estás de acuerdo."_ Qué? En serio? _Silver sonrió.

-"Por supuesto que sí."

Entonces sí podía ser un poquito útil después de todo! Ahora, si sólo pudiera asegurarse de que la herida de Shadow estaba sanando como correspondía, podría volver a su casa y finalmente descansar. Los pensamientos de Silver fueron interrumpidos por a voz de Shadow que se estaba suavizando con cada frase que decía. –"Y acepto tu oferta. Realmente me vendría bien algo de ayuda en este momento."

Las orejas de Silver se irguieron por la sorpresa. _Acaba... de decir que aceptaba mi ayuda?_ Bueno, eso sin duda había ido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado unos segundos atrás. Se sintió aliviado al saber que finalmente podría asegurarse de que Shadow se estaba recuperando bien después de haberle salvado la vida. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-"Ah, excelente! No molestaré, lo juro. Sólo vendré por unas horas todos los días hasta que puedas manejarte bien por tu cuenta. No te arrepentirás!"

Su sonrisa era sincera. Shadow podía ver en los ojos de Silver que él realmente quería verlo completamente curado. El erizo marfil de verdad no podía evitarlo, realmente se sentía responsable. Así que quizás sería mejor por ahora, pensó Shadow, dejar que el muchacho se sintiera útil.

-"Está bien si veo tu pierna?" Preguntó Silver. Ah. Sobre eso.

-"No hay necesidad. Puedo hacerme cargo yo solo."

-"Estás seguro? No te haría doler, sólo quiero asegurarme..."

-"Nadie me toca, queda claro??" La cara de Shadow se volvió intensamente seria.

Qué originó el cambio repentino? Había parecido tan social los últimos segundos que Silver casi había olvidado con quién estaba hablando.

-"Yo... o-ok... como desees..." _Quizás en otro momento... Al menos lo veré todos los días, así que si algo pasa siempre puedo inmovilizarlo... Aunque no me gustaría tener que recurrir a eso..._

-"Salvo por eso, siéntete como en tu casa. No me importa si rondas por aquí, incluso hay una habitación vacía en este mismo piso por si necesitas dejar tus cosas o algo. La cocina la encontrarás en el piso de abajo" – Shadow hizo un pequeño gesto con su cara y se sujetó con firmeza el muslo. Se veía como si estuviera sintiendo dolor. Silver dudó por un momento pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-"Gracias. Dejaré mis cosas en la habitación y llevaré la comida que traje a la cocina... Tienes hambre?"

-"...sí. Tengo hambre. Pero tengo más sed que hambre-" agregó. Su vaso ya tenía algo de polvo. –"Ve a traerme agua... Por favor."


	4. Sólo Di Mi Nombre

Capítulo 4 - Sólo di mi nombre

Silver dejó a Shadow para que descansara y bajó al piso inferior para traerle algo de agua. Por su apariencia, no parecía que se usara mucho la cocina, sino más bien lo contrario. No encontró agua embotellada en la alacena así que llenó la jarra con agua del grifo. Había tan pocas cosas en esa alacena... sólo unos cuantos vegetales, algo de pan y dos latas de legumbres. En el refrigerador sólo había un poco de queso y unos huevos, y un pedazo pequeño de carne congelada. Suficiente apenas para un par de días.

Volvió al cuarto de Shadow llevando el agua fresca y un vaso limpio.

"Con permiso, voy a entrar-" dejó la jarra y el vaso en la mesa de noche a la derecha de Shadow y dijo "Tienes pocas cosas para comer... mañana iré a comprar más, si estás de acuerdo."

Shadow se sentó en la cama haciendo una nueva mueca de dolor y sirvió agua en el vaso, bebiéndola en seguida. Mientras volvía a llenar el vaso, dijo:

"No puedo pagarlo. Me es suficiente con comer poco."

"No deberías comer poco si te estás recuperando de una herida. Y no te preocupes por el dinero... ya me has pagado suficiente... con mi vida." Shadow estuvo a punto de protestar pero Silver siguió hablando "Ya sé que dices que no te debo nada, pero por favor, déjame hacer ésto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. De cualquier forma estás herido, y no me gusta ver gente sufriendo de todos modos." Shadow lo miró por unos segundos, con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

"...entonces haz lo que quieras." Shadow cerró sus ojos y volvió a recostarse. Se sentía extraño. No estaba acostumbrado a toda esta atención. Silver suspiró y caminó hasta la puerta.

"Volveré en unos minutos con algo de pasta que traje conmigo. Descansa por favor."

Después de limpiar una pequeña olla y calentar la comida, Silver llevó el plato de pasta a la habitación usando una bandeja que encontró por algún rincón de la cocina. Por unos minutos simplemente se quedó ahí, sentado junto a la ventana en un pequeño sillón que encontró en la habitación de la que Shadow había hablado antes, admirando el amplio cielo estrellado.

"¿No vas a comer?" Shadow había parado de comer para hacer la pregunta.

"No estoy muy hambriento realmente. ¿Te gusta tu cena?"

"Es... sabrosa." Dijo las palabras en voz baja, como si no hubiese comido un plato caliente en mucho tiempo y se arrepintiera de ello. Simplemente no era el tipo de persona que se tomara el trabajo de alimentarse correctamente. Ser la forma de vida perfecta había demostrado ser útil a la hora de sobrevivir casi únicamente a base de fuerza de voluntad. Silver sonrió. Había preparado esa comida él mismo.

"Supongo que debería ir regresando. Se está haciendo tarde y probablemente querrás descansar. Después de que deje la bandeja abajo y lave los platos, claro..."

Shadow se comió el último macarrón y observó el plato vacío por unos segundos. Ciertamente se estaba haciendo tarde, y eso le hizo acordar justamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando intentó dormir unas horas después de ese momento. Lo pensó por un momento, recordando la razón por la que había accedido a todo esto en primer lugar, y finalmente habló. "Silver..."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?" Le había sonado raro, era la primera vez que Shadow lo llamaba por su nombre desde que había llegado a la casa. Se sentía bien, en realidad. Como si ya no fuese más un completo extraño.

"Podrías... ¿Podrías quedarte aquí?"

Pestañeo. Pestañeo..........................._espera. ¿Quedarme? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué querría él eso? _"¿Por qué me pides eso? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Algo... _podría_ estar mal y no sé si seré capaz de manejarlo por mi cuenta, eso es todo." La mano de Shadow se movió un poco contra su pierna a través de las sábanas.

"¿Hay algo mal con tu pierna? ¿Me dejarías verla?"

"Puede... puede que no sea nada. Sólo... contesta. ¿Puedes quedarte o no?"

"...Sí, puedo quedarme. Si eso puede ser de alguna ayuda entonces lo haré." Silver sabía que algo no andaba bien, y que la única forma de averiguar de qué se trataba era quedándose con él. De cualquier forma, prefería tener compañía en la casa durante las noches. Incluso si era alguien como Shadow...

"Ok. Gracias, supongo."

"No me dejarás que la vea, ¿verdad?" Silver había notado que los ojos de Shadow estaban más brillantes de lo normal. Era altamente probable que tuviera fiebre.

"Buenas noches."

El erizo negro dejó la bandeja a un lado y volteó hacia la pared opuesta. Silver suspiró y recogió la bandeja y se alejó. "Buenas noches, Shadow. Simplemente... llámame si necesitas algo." Cuando ya se encontraba solo, Shadow volteó de modo que podía ver a través de la ventana. _Quizá no volverá a pasar esta noche. Estaba demasiado cansado ayer... no hay razón para que vuelva a doler hoy. Debería intentar descansar._

Después de comerse lo que había quedado de pasta, Silver limpió la habitación en la que dormiría y se quitó sus guantes y sus botas. Su habitación no tenía ventanas, así que era más fresca. La cama no era tan ancha como la de Shadow, pero era suficientemente cómoda._ ¿Acaso debería ir a preguntarle si necesita algo más antes de ir a dormir? ¿Para qué querrá que me quede si no pide nada de mí? ...quizá estoy pensando demasiado. Yo también desearía algo de compañía si estuviera herido. Eso debe ser. _Púas de marfil se posaron sobre las suaves sábanas y la almohada mientras Silver suspiraba. _A mí también me vendría bien algo de descanso. Yo también he estado estresado y cansado desde el ataque..._

Apagó la lámpara de noche y se tapó apenas con las sábanas. Una vez más la noche se presentaba bastante cálida. Tras un buen rato de dar vueltas, el joven erizo comenzó a ver en su mente imágenes borrosas y entremezcladas de lo ocurrido durante el día, mientras que se sumía despacio en un profundo sueño. Casi había perdido la consciencia cuando, repentinamente, algo lo despertó violentamente de sus sueños.


	5. No te muevas

Capítulo 5 – No te muevas

"¡¡Silver!! Ahh..." Shadow gruñía y gemía, Silver entró a la habitación tan pronto como pudo. Shadow estaba sentado en la cama sosteniéndose la pierna vendada con fuerza.

"¡Déjame verla!" Intentó tocar a Shadow pero el erizo herido se alejaba de él.

"¡¡Demonios, me duele!! Ayer.. lo-lo mismo pasó ayer... ¡¡Mierda!!"

"Si te duele tanto puede que esté infectada, ¡tengo que verla!"

"¡¡Pero...!! Aahhh..."

"Shadow, sé lo que estoy haciendo, ¡Sólo déjame dar un vistazo! ¡No te tocaré, vamos!"

"¡Júralo!"

"Juro que no te tocaré. Ahora déjame verla."

Shadow comenzó a sacarse la venda mientras intentaba reprimir algunos gemidos y varias maldiciones. Una vez que Silver pudo ver lo que pasaba, entendió.

"Shadow, esas heridas están severamente infectadas, y parecen bastante profundas." Ahora Silver se veía más preocupado que antes, si cabía, mientras observaba los tres largos y profundos cortes paralelos en la carne de Shadow. "Tengo que hacer algo al respecto... o empeorarán y no creo que vayas a soportar eso..."

"¿¿Qué tan mal está??"

"Depende de cuanto quieras esperar... si no haces nada en absoluto podrías terminar... bueno, ¡p-perdiendo tu pierna!" Silver no estaba demasiado seguro de eso, pero si hacía que Shadow cooperara entonces estaba listo para mentir un poco. Quizá no perdería toda la pierna, pero definitivamente resultaría gravemente herida por un largo período de tiempo, sin mencionar las tres largas cicatrices que dejarían.

"Te gusta tu pierna, ¿no es así?" Shadow bajó la mirada "Entonces, te lo pido, déjame desinfectarlas. Sé que puedes soportar eso. Y lo siento, pero tendré que tocarte..."

"...De acuerdo, está bien, ¡¡Sólo hazlo!! Aahh, pero por favor hazlo rápido... ¡¡Aahh es insoportable!!"

"Iré a buscar mis cosas." Silver salió corriendo del cuarto y trajo su botiquín. Primero se sacó sus guantes y comprobó la temperatura de Shadow poniendo la palma de su mano en su frente, ignorando un gruñido defensivo y dos amenazantes colmillos. Se sentía muy caliente, como Silver había previsto. Se limpió las manos con un poco de gel desinfectante y se preparó para limpiar las heridas.

"Ahora no te muevas... o al menos inténtalo ¿si?"

Inmediatamente después de que la toalla húmeda tocara la primer herida, Shadow soltó un potente aullido de dolor, seguido de gemidos y maldiciones en voz alta. Silver ni siquiera había empezado. Mientras él trabajaba en las heridas, los ojos de Shadow se mantuvieron firmemente cerrados pero sus gemidos no cesaron, diminutas lágrimas formándose sobre sus finas pestañas. Se había encorvado, jadeando pesadamente y aferrándose a las sábanas casi al punto de rasgarlas. Pero en ningún momento movió la pierna de su lugar. Silver buscó a su alrededor algo para que Shadow pudiese morder, pero no encontró nada. Los quejidos lo estaban haciendo sentir un nudo en el estómago y en su desesperación extendió su brazo izquierdo.

"Toma, muerde esto." Shadow no miró y simplemente abrió la boca. Sus dientes sujetaron algo tibio y blando pero lo suficientemente resistente, y sus gritos cesaron en parte. Su respiración aún era fuerte, pero eso parecía disminuir el dolor, o al menos lo volvía soportable. Silver continuó limpiando las heridas lo más rápido que podía, y en unos minutos que parecieron horas, una vez que había terminado y la necesitaba de vuelta, sacó la mano izquierda de la boca de Shadow. Sus nudillos estaban aún calientes, húmedos y algo morados donde los dientes habían presionado, e incluso había un poco de sangre a causa de una accidental pequeña mordida. Se limpió la sangre y la saliva de Shadow con una toallita con alcohol haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor, y tomó unas vendas nuevas para cubrir las heridas de Shadow. El erizo negro estaba jadeando pesadamente pero había dejado de gemir.

Un poco de yodo más tarde, las vendas ya estaban nuevamente en su lugar. Shadow aún jadeaba pero mucho más suavemente, y Silver estaba acariciando su propia mano, que aún le dolía un poco. Se quedaron así alrededor de un minuto, Shadow recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, y Silver sentado a su lado. Después Shadow habló.

"Gracias... Eso sí que dolió. ...pero se siente mejor, ahora. Hiciste que el dolor cesara."

"Esa pierna me protegió. Es justo que yo haga lo mismo por ella, ¿o no? Ahora deberías tomar un poco de ibuprofeno para bajar tu temperatura..." Buscó un poco en su mochila.

"...Lo siento... el haberte retenido. Pero no me arrepiento. Se nota que entiendes de estas cosas médicas."

"Me alegra que ya estés mejor. Por favor, tómate esta medicina para la fiebre y trata de dormir. No volverá a dolerte como antes, te lo prometo." _Wow, está hablando más de lo usual. Y ¿qué pasa con esa actitud amable? ¿'Gracias'? ¿'Lo siento'? Ya casi no lo reconozco. ¿Dónde habrá escondido al Shadow real?_ Silver se sentía feliz por dentro. Como un padre que acaba de proteger a su hijo de todo mal, o algo así. Había tenido razón respecto de mirar la herida. Ahora estaba intentando por todos los medios no decir 'Te lo dije'.

Shadow abrió los ojos y miró a Silver. Tomó la pastilla y el vaso que tenía a su lado para tomar un poco de agua con ella, aún mirándolo. De pronto notó su mano levemente herida. "¿Era eso... lo que estaba mordiendo?"

"...lo era.... pero no te preocupes, estará bien enseguida, es leve." Shadow tomó la mano de Silver en la suya y se arrimó para ver bien las marcas que había dejado en su piel. Después solo la apretó suavemente. Aún podía recordar con exactitud el intenso dolor que había estado sufriendo, y cómo el haber estado mordiendo algo parecía haber calmado esa horrible sensación. Sintiendo la obligación de decir algo, sólo repitió "Gracias". No sabía qué más decir. Silver se sonrojó un poco. "No fue nada, me estás haciendo sonrojar. No pareces tú, siendo tan amable de pronto."

"No es como si la gente se preocupara por mí tampoco." Shadow soltó la mano de Silver. Eso fue inesperado, Silver no estaba seguro de qué debía contestar. "Deberías ir a dormir, debes estar cansado. Yo también, quiero dormir ahora" agregó el erizo negro. Silver se levantó, tomó sus cosas y apagó la luz, dejando en su reemplazo a la luz de la luna. "Descansa bien" dijo, antes de dejar la habitación.

_Wow. ¿Así que Shadow tenía un lado dócil? _De pronto se sintió como el ratón que le había sacado la astilla del pie al león. Este pensamiento lo hizo sonreír mientras se recostaba en la cama de su habitación temporal. En la otra habitación Shadow observaba la media luna a través de la ventana. "Maria..." _Parece que aún hay quien se preocupa por mí después de todo..._


End file.
